A Story of a Life Time
by MonkEli03
Summary: 17 year old, Eli finds himself stuck in a world full of characters that were his childhood. Will he get back home or is he stuck in the world of Nintendo forever?
1. How it began

Hey, so before we start this incredibly long story. I just want to properly introduce myself. Hello, I am Eli Smith and I am a normal-ish kid who just so happened to get stuck in a video game. We all good on introductions? Yea? Ok, Good. Let's get this over with before I lose my mind from people asking me to do this.

It all started with me walking home from school with a smile on my face. I had finally been able to make the last $50 bucks that I had needed for a trip that I've been planning for years. The last $50 that I needed to go to the place that all "Nintendorks" (Such as myself) wish to go at least once. The E3 convention, the biggest video game related convention ever. I had been saving for over 4 years just so I could go and I finally had it, the money that I needed.

As I walked through the door of my house, I put my backpack in the little backpack holder my mom had put up so that she wouldn't have to clean them up off of the floor. I walked to my room and put the cash that I got into the large jar that I had hidden in the top of my closet and as I put it back I could hear the whining of my dog, Punkin. So I put the money back into the top of the closet and took Punkin out of the kennel. As I was putting her leash and collar on her, I found myself humming a familiar tune that I couldn't remember which game it had came from. This had bothered me for some reason, and I knew it shouldn't had but I just found myself in a state of frustration from not remembering. While I walked my dog, I continued to think of where the song had came from but eventually shrugged it off due to me not wanting to give myself a headache.

When I walked back into the house, I began to go back into my room so I could properly count the money from the jar. As I was half-way through, my family walked through the front door and my mom called,

"Eli, you here yet?"

"Yea, I'm in my room mom!" I called from across the house.

"Get down here! I need to talk to you!" She called back up.

Sighing, I got up reluctantly and went downstairs. When my mom saw me, she told me to follow her into the living room as she sat down. Not ever really understanding what my mom has planned, I continued to stand as I patiently waited. She thought for a second before speaking, and what she said had blown my mind.. But it was also the main reason that what happened in the not-so-distant future. Thanks mom.


	2. How It Began pt 2

"Eli, your 17 now right?"

This I was kind of expecting, after all, parents love to use their child's age against them. But, something about the way she had said it had thrown me off guard. I couldn't explain why but I felt like this could either be something fantastic.. Or my grave. I nodded with respect and continued looking at her, trying to study her to find her motiv but she just stared back in a way that a parent would look at their child like they had a secret.

"How much money have you made?" She asked.

"Well, I finally made the $400 I needed for a ticket and snacks, plus gas." I answer slowly and carefully so that I could make each word as clear as possible.

"Oh! Well then this makes this awkward." She had a genuine look of shock upon her face as she sat up. "Me and your father wasn't expecting you to get the money for a while now."

I gave her my best "Wow-Thanks-Mom-For-All-Of-The-Support" face as a finally sat down.

"Yea, today I made the last little bit for it…" I said but then thought for a second, "Why are you shocked?"

"Well, me and dad and thought about how long you have been saving up and how good your grades have gotten, we were going to give you this, GREG BRING IN THE GIFT!"

My father, a 6' pretty well built veteran with a bright orange beard and a slowly balding head. Normally he is quite intimidating but he is actually a good guy that is really fun. We sometimes joke around saying that if he completely shaved his head, then he'd look like the main singer of Demon Hunter. He was holding an envelope with an old timey red-rubber stamp on it, he smiled as he handed it to me and sat down next to my mom. I examined the envelope, then opened it. Inside was a ticket to E3 and $100. Lets just say that my 8 year old at Christmas came out.

I am not ashamed to say that I was jumping around the house, hugging my parents, and just opening and shutting the thing that held something soooo freaking awesome. I ran and packed my bags early for the trip, which was fortunately in a week, if I didn't make the last $50 today, I would've bummed some money from my friends from school. Now that I basically had $500 and a ticket to the convention, I did not have a care in the world. I did my chores, called my friends to tell them what happened/brag, and sat down to play Ocarina of Time on my 2Ds. I felt good about today, slightly nervous about going, but still good. After a while, I called it a night and finally fell asleep dreaming about what the future will hold for me.


	3. How it Began pt 3

-1 week later-

-Cue Majora's Mask day sequence tune-

Me, my parents, and my little siblings were all in the car to get to E3. The reason my younger brother and sisters were coming with was because Jonathan was complaining about wanting to go and there was no one to watch over them. But I was too excited to even care. I was going to E3 after all so life was amazing. When we finally got there, my mom told me to go have fun but make sure that I call every hour or so. So while I was going full geek mode, my parents were trying to find a hotel.

I instantly went off to look for the Nintendo booth where they were showing off the new Super Smash Bros game, Smash Ultimate. I had seen every trailer for the game and even got to play in a small tournament, but other than that I was as excited about it as everyone else. I walked up and slowly avoided people as I slid to the front of the crowd. I don't do good in crowds, I never had. My mom says it is because of social awkwardness, my dad says I'm just a pansy, but I digress. There were two announcers talking about the game and one of them looked to the crowd with a big smile and asked, "Who here is excited about the game?"

While everyone jumped and yelled in response, I kinda just gave a small, "Yeah…"

If you couldn't tell, I _really_ don't like big crowds, especially those that scream in my ear. It isn't fun. Like stop it, get some help. Anyways, the announcer saw me and my pathetic response and pointed at me and asked,

"What's your name kid?"

I just looked around feeling as if the man had made a mistake, I mean, come on. I wasn't one to be picked for things, not even one to be picked on. And a part of me just really didn't want to be the center of attention. The only thing that I hate more than crowds, it's being in the middle of them. When I looked back to the announcer, and pointed to me, and he nodded! He actually wanted me to tell everyone who I was! But not wanting to embarrass myself, I responded,

"Uh, I-I'm Eli sir.." I said bravely (terrified) as I proudly (nervously) pushed up my glasses.

"Eli huh? Well I've got somethin' just for you kid."

I wish I had just declined..


	4. How It Began pt 4

"Eli huh? Well I've got somethin' just for you kid."

I wish I had just declined..

"Eli, come on up here kiddo" the announcer told me as what felt like a million eyes just staring right at me.

I don't know if I've mentioned this but, I REALLY FREAKING HATE CROWDS! But I found myself walking up the stairs to get on stage, and as I got near the announcer, he gave me a pass for backstage and one of the guards brought me back there. Everything was happening so fast, I couldn't understand what exactly _was_ happening. So I just stood backstage with no idea what was going on at all. But that's when my entire day when to crap..

I don't remember much of what happened then, but I do remember my world suddenly going black as I felt my body hit the ground and a voice above me that said,

"Heh, hope ya have a safe trip kid"

And when I woke up, I wish I had gone back to sleep. I had woken up with the worst headache I have ever had in my life, worse than any migraine at least which sucks cause like a migraine, I couldn't see. As I layed on the ground, I used my hands to feel what I was lying on and too no surprise, it was grass. I just layed there trying to relax so the headache would subside or at least calm when I heard footsteps coming my way. I craned my neck to try and see who was coming when another realization came to me, my glasses were cracked.. As if this day couldn't had gotten worse.


	5. How it Began (The End of the Prologue)

_**Hey Everyone! So, before the rest of the story, I just wanted to thank all of you who have taken the time to read my story, tell me if you liked it, and encouraged me to continue making this silly tale. For all of those who have given me advice on how to make this story even better, Thank you. If there is anything that you believe I need to change, please tell me. All advice is welcome but please don't be a jerk about it. Please understand that this is my first story.**_

I squinted my eyes to try to make them focus when the two figures saw me and began to walk over to me. One was very bulky looking with shoulders that were bigger then their head, and the other was shorter and was slightly pudgy. They looked down at me so all I could see is their silhouettes. They started to talk about something that I couldn't quite understand when Bulky-Shoulders picked me up, as well as my destroyed glasses, and started to walk. Yet, when I looked Bulky-Shoulders in the face, I was greeted with a red helmet and a green glass area for them to see. Samus. I was being carried by someone in a Samus costume that seemed _really_ detailed to even to cold touch of the metal. When I tilted my head to the other figure, I saw a red cap and blue overalls. Mario. See the thing about me is I'm always trying to make sense of things (Even though I have been told that I, myself don't make sense) so my mind was trying to come up with a reason as to where I was and why these people were dressed like Nintendo characters. Sadly, my mind just couldn't comprehend it, and it became worse when the Mario jumped for a floating item box that was over 8 feet in the air. After seeing that, I passed out for the second time that day.

I woke up later to the sound of beeping. As I sat up from this time a bed, I looked around. I was in a very bright room that had little taste in color since it was completely white except for a cabinet full of pills the size of my fist. I looked at the table to my left and saw my glasses fixed and new. I put them on and could finally see where I was, a hospital room. I got up and stretched for the first time in a while, and checked myself for any wounds or scratches but I didn't even have a single mark on my body which was weird because earlier that day, my dog had bit my arm leaving a little scratch on it. I was getting slightly confused by this but decided to shrug it off and try and figure out where I was. I walked out of the door and started down the hall in a jog but started to run when I heard heavy footsteps coming towards my direction.

"Hey! Get-a back here! We-a need to talk to you!" Said my pursuer in a Italian accent. "We-a need to know where you-a came from!"

I turned around to look at my attackers face but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that I was being chased by Dr. Mario with his mustache and everything. I turned to look at him and slowly asked,

"D-Dr. Mario? H-How?! Your from a video game! your not supposed to be real!" I honestly could not understand what was happening.

"Just-a breathe okay? Come with-a me, I will explain everything.. or at least as much as I-a can."

I took a deep breath, balled up my fist and followed D. Mario into what would be An Adventure of a Life Time.

 _ **So! I am finally done with the Prologue and am finally moving on with the actual story. I swear the support I have been receiving so far really has been the only thing that is keeping me writing this fun story. I want to thank you all for reading this so far and I am planning on writing each chapter even longer than they are so far. The only thing I ask from each of you is to be patient with me and this story. Thanks again.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Eli.**_


End file.
